This invention is related to fishing reels, and more specifically to a fishing reel having a counter device for indicating to the user the number of times the fishing line is cast between strikes.
Fishermen normally cast their fishing line from a reel several times before a fish strikes the lure. Although a fisherman can count the number of such casts, circumstances may cause him to lose count.